1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support arm for stored devices, which is pivotably seated in a holder fastened to a fastening surface and can be horizontally adjusted into a pivoted-in position and a pivoted-out position, wherein in the pivoted-in position the support arm extends approximately parallel with the fastening surface, and in the pivoted-in position extends perpendicularly with respect to the fastening surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various support arms are known, wherein the support arm is rotatably seated in the holder. In this case, the holder can also be embodied as a fastening element, which is fastened to the wall forming the fastening surface. The rotatable seating is provided by bearing bolts and does not provide an unequivocal fixation of the two pivot positions. This includes a danger that the pivoted-out position in particular is not unequivocally secured and can be inadvertently changed. Thus, the stored device can only be stored insufficiently secured on two support arms.